edfandomcom-20200215-history
X Marks the Ed
Not to be confused with Ed Marks the Spot. "X Marks the Ed" is the 11th episode of Season 3 and the 63rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy gets a huge pimple and is aided by Rolf, who tries to help make it disappear while at the same time trying to not let others see it. Plot The Eds, looking for some easy money, decide to catch some fish from Ed's backyard pool to sell, only to find themselves with absolutely no success. Despite Edd's skepticism that they'll actually find anything, Ed claims he got a bite and, upon pulling his Fishing Pole, The Eds find a fish-like creature constructed from various foodstuffs (Ed's Freezer Experiment from the Season 2 Episode, "Rambling Ed") at the end of the fishing rod. Ed, clearly happy to see it again, thrashes it back into the water, causing a wave that sends them flying into a bush. Eddy, after recoiling, immediately pounces on Ed to reprimand him about ruining scams, but Ed seems to be distracted by something else. After being asked by Eddy as to what he's looking at, Ed takes Eddy to the pond to see his reflection, revealing a red lump on top of his head. Upon an observation by Edd, Edd reveals it's nothing more than a pimple and that he should be proud of it, as he's now reaching adulthood. However, Eddy, embarrassed, wishes to hide it. Ed tries to help Eddy by rubbing it off (without any success). Edd tells Eddy to stop worrying; however, Eddy decides to hide when Ed calls for Jonny and Plank. Despite hiding the bush, Ed finds Eddy and showcases it to Jonny. Eddy, after facing some rather insulting jokes, suddenly disappears. Eddy, desperate to conceal his problem, tries to use his dad's wig to conceal his problem, only for it to be attacked by Ed. Edd then tries to help Eddy by trying to conceal the "zit" with some foundation, only for the pimple to grow bigger. Eddy turns back to tell Edd he'd made it bigger only to find that Jonny had been charging the kids 25 cents to see his zit. After a round of humiliation (which made his pimple grow considerably) by The Kids and Ed, Edd angrily tells them to leave the house, disgusted by their antics over Eddy's pimple. Ed then sadly leaves, but Edd tells him that he doesn't have to leave, which causes him to happily come back. Rolf, sympathizing for poor Eddy, tells The Eds to stop by Rolf's House in 1 hour to get rid of the zit. Eddy, albeit frightened, agrees. The Eds try to get Eddy across the street to Rolf's house, unnoticed, but The Kids suddenly appear and begin to take photos of Eddy's pimples, and are chased to Rolf's House. Luckily for The Eds, Rolf manages to drive them away. Rolf begins making Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew, a remedy he'd learned about in The Old Country that is handed down through many pimply-faced elders. He gets Eddy to marinate in a barrel full of lard and Edd and Ed to help him prepare the broth, which includes softening a squid and grating a turnip. Rolf then adds the Pickled Towel of Mith and states that the simmering of the towel takes 14 days and 14 nights to prepare, which shocks Eddy. Rolf then exclaims that he'd thought ahead and pre-made one in advance. He then takes a towel out of the broth and places it on Eddy's head. After a few seconds, he then kicks Eddy out of his back door. Rolf then places a crate on his head and then places a chicken in the crate, claiming they must be quick. The said chicken then starts pecking down on the pimple continuously. Ed states to Edd he really wants a chicken peck on the head, but Rolf tells Ed and Eddy to pick Eddy up in 24 hours, which Rolf spends carving a wooden shoe. After 24 hours, Ed and Eddy return to pick him up. Rolf pulls Eddy out of a Giant Tomato and shows Eddy his face, revealing that his pimple is gone, but his head has been shrunk considerably and he had a higher pitch voice. Eddy, outraged, demands for Rolf to fix his head while Edd, intrigued, asks for an explanation as to how he did it, while Ed asks Rolf to shrink his head, too. The episode ends with The Eds chasing Rolf around his backyard to get him to shrink Ed's head, to fix Eddy's and to provide Edd with an explanation. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Oh, I make a game out of mine, 'cause I'm productive. You can play connect-the-dots." up shirt revealing his back with a zit-connected boat "See? It's a boat." ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a zit." Edd: "Ed, you have a boat on your back." ---- *'Jonny': "You look like a lighthouse, Eddy!" Ed: "Haha! Or even a one-humped camel, huh Jonny?" Jonny: "Plank says, 'Eddy should join a circus!'" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy's zit "I think I saw it move!" Kevin: "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" ---- *'Ed': "Fish! Fish!" Eddy: excited "It's mine! Reel it in, Ed!" Ed: "It's a fighter, Eddy!" Edd: disbelief "Oh, please. No creature could survive in this pond!" Ed: "If it's not of this world it's mine!" pulls up a what looks like a giant fish made out of huge pieces of meat. Edd and Eddy: "WHAT IS THAT?!?!?" Ed: excited "Oh goodie goodie! It's my freezer experiment! I wondered where Sarah hid it. Well, that's a keeper!" Edd and Eddy: "NO, ED! splash from the meat fish sends the Eds flying out of their boat. Ed: "Who brought the tartar sauce?" ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, hey guys. Dad's rug really does the trick, huh?" Ed: (freaked out) "Attack the wig!" grabs the wig with his mouth and shakes his head like a dog Edd: (shocked) "Ed! You're violating a hairpiece!" Ed: (in explanation) "Wigs scare me, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': while Edd treats his zit "I feel like a sissy." ---- *'Ed': a plunger on the zit "I claim this planet in the name of Ed, bringer of bacon!" ---- *'Eddy': in high-pitched voice with his head shrunk "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" Ed: (amazed) "It is so puny!" Edd: (similarly amazed) "This is worthy of a Nobel Prize!" Eddy: at Rolf for shrinking his head "WHAT'D YA DO TO ME, YA QUACK?!" Rolf: (confused) "Quack? I am Rolf." Eddy: "YOU'RE A QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!" Rolf: "I am not a duck! I am Rolf! Edd: "How did you know what ingredients would react in such a way as to come to this conclusion?" Rolf: clear of what Edd said "What?" Ed: "My turn for shrinkage, Rolf!" Eddy: infuriated "Fix me!!" Edd: intrigued "Tell me!" Ed: excited "Shrink me!!!" Rolf: panicked "Eh, stay back!" away ---- *'Rolf': "Away with you, protuberance of the flesh!" the barrel with Eddy covering his pimple with the pickled towel of Mirth out ---- *'Kevin': "There goes the 'Ugly Dorkling'!" except Edd and Rolf laugh Edd: angered "Are we just about done?!" abruptly stops their laughing, and Edd forces everyone out the door "Please leave in an orderly manner! In all my years, I have never seen such deplorable behavior over one's elevation of the skin!" kids leaves the house with ashamed faces, except Sarah and Kevin Kevin: "Man, Eddy's got a real honker, huh, Double-Dweeb?" follows the others out the door. Ed: sadly "Too-tah-loo, Double D." Edd: exasperated "Not you, Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf has great sympathy for the two headed ogre!" Trivia *'Goofs:' **When the Eds were "fishing," Eddy wasn't wearing any shoes, but when Ed shows Eddy his zit at the pond, Eddy's shoes are on even though he was not shown putting them on. **When Ed shows Eddy his zit, being a reflection in the water, his stripe should be on the other side. **Before Eddy looks into the bathroom mirror, Ed applies a toilet plunger to his bib-covered head. However, once Eddy's reflection is shown in the mirror, the bib has all of a sudden vanished, but the toilet plunger stays. If Eddy were to have taken off the bib, the plunger would have gone with it. **It is shown in this episode that Ed has a fear of wigs. However, he wore one in "Quick Shot Ed" and "A Boy and His Ed," yet he showed no signs of fear. It is possible that his fear developed between the latter episode and this episode. **When Sarah yells "Over here, weirdo!" the captioning mistakes her for Jonny. **When Ed and Edd came to pick up Eddy, his head was driven inside a giant tomato, even though as Rolf waits for the 24 hours, he wasn't seen doing so. **When Rolf gives Eddy a mirror to show him that his head no longer has the zit, his head was not red. In the next scene, however, it was. *This marks the second appearance of Ed's Freezer Experiment. The first time was "Rambling Ed." *Kevin calling Eddy an "Ugly Dorkling" is a reference to "The Ugly Duckling." **This is the second time someone makes a reference to "The Ugly Duckling." The first time was in the episode "A Boy and His Ed." *Jonny is seen using the money can that the Eds used in Season 1's "Look Into My Eds" and Season 2's "Rambling Ed." *This is the only episode where Jonny makes a scam. *If you listen closely in the scene where Eddy was getting pictures taken by the kids, you can hear several quotes from past episodes. **Ed says "Out of the way, citizen!" which is from the episode "Keeping up with the Eds." **Eddy says, "I'm a minor, stop!" which is from the episode "Once Upon an Ed." **Edd says, "You all need help!" which is from the episode "Dim Lit Ed." *If Rolf had applied the "Pickled Towel of Mirth" only to Eddy's pimple and not his head, we may have seen different results. *The Mis-Edventures mission, "Must Be Something I Ed" is similar to this episode. The mission involves Eddy having an allergic reaction from eating a footpowder-flavored jawbreaker that makes his face look sickly green, along with the kids taking snapshots of him in his hideous appearance at the end of the mission. *This is the 45th time that the Kankers don't appear. *The title card picture might be a play on the term "pizza face" meaning someone with lots of zits. **Also, if you look at the titlecard sideways, it looks like somebody's face. *Once Eddy found out the results of Rolf's "cure," he referred to Rolf as a "quack." A "quack" refers to a person who promotes a medical remedy or practice that is widely considered to be ineffective. *Kevin and Sarah were the only kids who didn't seem ashamed when Edd sent them out. *Nazz was the only kid in the paparazzi who didn't have a camera. **Also, based on her expression when everybody was taking photos, she looked worried. *When Rolf takes his pants off, you can see him wearing black socks, but in "One of Those Eds" he doesn't wear socks under his shoes. *Edd is left handed in this episode. *Rolf was the only kid besides Edd who didn't make fun of Eddy. *It can be implied Eddy's dad is bald as Eddy says the wig he is wearing belongs to his dad. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h18m52s68.png|The Eds are fishing. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h22m59s228.png|Edd, as usual, doesn't like anything that can be construed as a sport. Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-16h15m40s96.png|"Oh goody, goody! It's my Freezer Experiment! I wonder where Sarah hid it." Untitled 51.jpg|Eddy is a smudge. Untitled 79.jpg|You have something on your head there. Pimple_Boat.PNG|The boat on Ed's back. Hide-a-pimple.PNG|"What if somebody sees me?" Untitled 80.jpg|The used car salesman disguise never fails! NDVD 009.JPG|"Attack the wig!" Untitled 52.jpg|Despite not having a chin, Ed somehow has a beard. NDVD 010.JPG|"Wigs scare me, Double D." Drawer-inside.PNG|The inside of Eddy's drawer. Spillage_Retainer.PNG|Edd's spillage retainer on Eddy's head. Plunger_Head.PNG|"I claim this planet in the name of Ed!" Untitled 81.jpg|A little cream should do it. Untitled 56.jpg|That's one big zit! timer_eyes.PNG|Eddy's eyes look funny. rethrztmt.PNG|Zit gone wild! Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-10h23m06s133.png|"ARE WE JUST ABOUT DONE?!" Untitled 59.jpg|Ed's fingerprints on one of the cameras, as Sarah removes the towel from Eddy. Untitled 60.jpg|"See what I got?" Eddy's zit.jpg|"I'M A MINOR, STOP!" Untitled 57.jpg|Eddy's running to Rolf's house for dear life. Untitled 58.jpg|Run for it! Untitled 61.jpg|Finally, shelter! YAHGLUAGAH.jpg|YAHG-LUAH-GAH! - Rolf, showing his hatred against paparazzi. Untitled 82.jpg|Trade? Rolf kitchen2.jpg|Rolf pushing his counter away to reveal his Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h46m22s60.png|Double D grating the turnip while Rolf holds the jar of fish entrails. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h46m27s181.png|Ed "massaging" the squid. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h43m38s24.png|The stew being made in progress. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h45m43s14.png|"Last, we add the Pickled Towel of Mirth and let it simmer for 14 days and 14 nights." Rolf kitchen3.jpg|"WHAT?! 14 days?" Rage Rolf Pose.png|"Away with you, protuberance of the flesh!" chicken_peck.PNG|The chicken is really mad now. Rolf's Casual Friday.jpg|"Rolf waits now." Untitled 83.jpg|And today, Rolf is Dutch. Untitled 84.jpg|Toe-mae-toe, toe-mah-toe...wait, does anyone actually say "toe-mah-toe?" Untitled 103.jpg|That's a nice mirror. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h47m06s58.png|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" Eddy's_shrunken_Head.jpg|"YOU'RE A QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Fix_Me!.PNG|"Fix me!" Tell Me!!!!!!.png|"Tell me!" Untitled 85.jpg|Shrink you? No, Ed, you need a shrink. Video See Also *Fishing *Ed's Freezer Experiment *See Zit Boy Eddy *Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew Category:Episodes Category:Season 3